happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Autopsy Turvy. Note: All images are put in order. Best Friends in costumes!.PNG|Two best friends wearing costumes! Cro's a pretty lady~.PNG|Along with a third one! Reachingforhat.png|Toothy trying to reach for a hat. Lossofbalance.png|Should have stood on something taller. Happy-tree-friends-double-whammy-part-2-1---auqenxooawweoqe.jpg|Toothy almost gets injured. That was a close one.PNG|That was a close one. Dressup.png|I guess they will all be fine... Dressuptwist.png|Well, one of them is. Autopsy Turvy.gif|PLOT TWIST! Flippy had a nightmare.PNG|A small recap from the previous part. Double Whammy pt2.jpg|''"Please don't hurt me..."'' Happy-tree-friends-htf-autopsy-turvy-doub---aukixkaieekon.jpg|A new meaning to "being at war with yourself". Kickedaway.png|Flippy fights off his evil twin. Fliqpyhitsthewall.png|But it won't be enough. Bearfight.png|Fliqpy tries to punch the good Flippy. Livingroom.png|The fight continues in the living room. File:Cuckoo.png|A good way to describe Fliqpy's mental state; CUCKOO! Stupidclock.png|"Stupid clock!" Flippycallsforhelp.png|Who could he possibly be calling? Nobody would be able to save him from this mess. Phoneswontwork.png|Phones won't save you this time. Clockweights.png|Fliqpy using the clock weights as a weapon. Runflippyrun.png|Run Flippy, run! Miniumbrella.png|Flippy uses an umbrella for defense. Javelinumbrella.png|Javelin throw, but with an umbrella. Umbrellainthewall.png|Throw it into the wall? I would have thrown it at your attacker. Incomingfliqpy.png|Incoming Fliqpy! Dodged.png|Dodged. Thechasegoeson.png|Flippy runs for his life some more. Thechasegoeson2.png|Fliqpy chases Flippy some more. Workoffice.png|This must be his work office. Maxresdefault8.jpg|Fliqpy wants to attack. Anotherstapler.png|Another stapler. Matrixflippy.png|All those hours of watching the Matrix really paid off. Staplerflippy.png|Now Flippy's ready to fight back. Havingfunwithfliqpy.png|Fliqpy looks like he's having fun. Fliqpy VS Flippy Face-to-face.PNG|A stalemate... Flippy vs Flippy by keira knightle.jpg|...into the final shoot-off. Or is it? Fliqpy Eh!.PNG|Fliqpy is out of ammo... Flippy Eh!.PNG|...and so is Flippy! Flippy 'Oopsie...'.PNG|"I guess we're both out of ammo, Evil me." Lookmoreammo.png|"Look over there..." Staples.png|More ammo. Flippyneedsstaples.png|Flippy needs those staples. Fliqpykick.png|But so does Fliqpy! Fliqpyinthelead.png|Now Fliqpy is in the lead. Fliqpygetstheammo.png|Fliqpy gets the ammo. GASP!!.PNG|Flippy is almost hatless in this shot. Readyaimstaple.png|Ready, aim, staple! Defendmyself.png|Flippy will once again use an umbrella for self-defense. Umbrellashield.png|Umbrella shield! Flippyisgone.png|Flippy's gone! Fliqpy Shock.PNG|"What am I seeing?!" Flippygetsaway.png|Now that's a hasty getaway. mirroradjust.jpg|Always adjust your mirrors before a bloody battle against your evil self. Thecoastisclear.png|I think the coast is clear. ThecoastisNOTclear.png|I thought wrong. Stranglingthedriver.png|This reminds me of a scene from a later episode. Stranglingthedriver2.png|Flippy loses control of his jeep. Dejavu.png|The scene where we last stopped. Flippy (Double Whammy Pt. 2).png|Looks like he got it done just in time. House.png|Is that Cuddles' house or Toothy's house? It can't be Cro-Marmot's house. Crocrush.png|Cuddles and Toothy crushed. Maxresdefault2.jpg|Fliqpy, don't pull Flippy's ear! Hydrantcrash.png|They crash into a fire hydrant. Stranglinginflight.png|In-flight strangulation. Windowcrash.png|Oh great. I hope this doesn't turn into a musical. Flippy punches Fliqpy.PNG|Falcon PUNCH! (We get the joke...) HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 1.png|Blindness and noise-cancelling headphones are not a good combination. Fliqpyoverhead.png|Especially with Fliqpy around. Crackedwall.png|Fliqpy just keeps being thrown into walls. Fliqpy hitted wall of flutes.PNG|This location was either lucky or unlucky for him. Fluteshittinghishead.png|Maybe both. Mole stepped on a glass shard.PNG|I guess The Mole is too blind to notice his foot cut. Wierdmouth.png|Harps are the musical equivalent of the bow and arrow. Arrow not included. Fliqpy takes aim.PNG|The recorders are about to fly... Flutesaway.png|Recorders away! Flyingflutes.png|I guess this is why they're called woodwind instruments. Flippy AH!.PNG|...you'd better watch out, Flippy! Cymbalshield.png|Cymbal shield! HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 3.png|The recorders fly out the window... Yet another fate for Lifty and Shifty.PNG|...into Lifty and Shifty. HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 5.png|Lifty and Shifty stabbed in the neck (and belly) by the recorders that Fliqpy shot. Flippy OH FU-!.PNG|"OH, FU-!" Fliqpy Charge!.PNG|CHAAAAARGE! CHAAARGE!.PNG|'Using a guitar as a weapon' cliche. Cymbalthrow.png|"I won't let you win that easily, Evil me!" Take THAT!.PNG|Epic throw. autopsy---ha good me you missed.JPG|"Ha, Good me, you missed!" Ricochet.png|Don't be so sure. Hitintheback.png|The cymbal hits Fliqpy. Da faq Fliqpy!.PNG|Fliqpy's 'derp' face. HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 6.png|The Mole is going to throw the glass away. Garbageblocked.png|Oh, guess not. Fainted Fliqpy.PNG|"Ugh... Fine... You win..." Flippy in relief.PNG|"Phew... That was a close call..." Triprope.png|Watch your step. Ohnoatrap.png|"Oh no, a trap!" Fallingpiano.png|'Falling piano' cliche. Pianocrashed.png|Flippy survives this. Darkroom.png|Just when you thought Cupcakes was gruesome. Flippy trapped.PNG|This scene looks familiar... but I can't seem to remember where it originally came from... Flipqysaysboo.png|"BOO!" Scaredflippy.png|Flippy's scared now. Electrotorture.png|Prepare for torture. Flippy gets electrocuted by Fliqpy.PNG|This must've been hard to do... Flippyisgoneagain.png|Flippy's gone, again! Fliqpy 'Where did he go!'.PNG|"What the- WHERE DID HE GO?!" Punchingfliqpy.png|"I'm right here!" I had enough of your tricks, Good me....PNG|"I've had enough of your tricks, Good me..." S-Stay away from me, Evil me!.PNG|"S-stay away from me, Evil me!" autopsy---oh no let me go.JPG|Apparently he can't hallucinate reflections. Flippy's Reflection.PNG|Wait a minute... Flippy, You saw nothing.PNG|It turns out that... Flippy Hallucination(1).PNG|...it was... Flippy Hallucination(2).PNG|...Flippy's hallucinations... Flippy Hallucination(3).PNG|...all along! Flippy's like 'Oh no...'.PNG|"Okay, I realize that..." Flippy Scared.PNG|"...so I'll stop attacking myself, right?" Fliqpy against Flippy.PNG|"KAIYAAAAAAAA!" Flippy Hallucination(4).PNG|Fighting back in his own reflection! autopsy---what are you going to do with the knife.JPG|"Ha ha, I'm the one taking the upper hand!" Fliqpyfightsback.png|"Not anymore!" Fliqpyfightsback2.png|Fliqpy punches Flippy in the face. Twosidedpunch.png|This calls for a fist bump... Twosidedpunch2.png|...I mean face bump. Powerpunch.png|Two powerful punches send the Flippys into the air. Flippyslam.png|Flippy slams into a garage door. Fliqpyslam.png|As does his evil twin. Moretricksupmysleeve.png|Fliqpy has more tricks up his bloody sleeve. Fliqpyarmy.png|Nobody can take on army of Fliqpys. Flippyarmy.png|Except for an army of Flippys. Thebattleison.png|Prepare for a bloodbath. autopsy---the battle begins.JPG|The battle for good or evil is about to start. Brokenjaw..png|Fliqpy with a broken jaw. Flippys.jpg|No, you can't get along with an opposite. autopsy---i dont wanna die.JPG|"NOOO! I don't wanna die!" autopsy---dont tread on me.JPG|Trample accidents often end like this, trust me, it has happened in real life. MyHeart.png|A Flippy loses his heart. Headslicing.png|Same assets as Handy's death in From Hero to Eternity. Fliqpys.png|What's going on here? Bugeyedfliqpy.png|Fliqpy getting his eyes bashed out by his own kind. Vlcsnap-00002.jpg|Fliqpys kill a Fliqpy. Howcould_you.png|Traitors. autopsy--only surviver.JPG|Looks like Good Flippy won, but he's horrified. Imaginarystate.png|Imagination... Realitystate.png|...becomes reality. Lightpops.png|Something happens that would make Flippy flip out. Notgonnaflip.png|Is he gonna flip out? Flippycured.png|Not this time! Happyending.png|Flippy is cured. Happyendingfakeout.png|Which means he has to die. Generic stupidity.png|Chicken truck covered in Flippy blood. chickenmoose.png|Think he's chickened out now? Lumpylaysanegg.png|Just wait until he reaches KFC. Lumpyegg.png|Is there a little Lumpy inside that egg? Miscellaneous Deadflippyseverywhere.png|A sea of dead Flippys. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries